


Delirium

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha in charge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Liam Dunbar, Car Sex, Good Theo Raeken, Knotting, Liam in Heat, Liam's also an omega, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Public Humiliation, Sassy Liam, Scott trusts him, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, but only in theo's pack, but only slightly - Freeform, supernatural is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: AU/ In which Theo is the Alpha of the Puppy Pack and Liam his Mate who forgets to take his pills to avoid a surprise heat and, goes into heat while eating a burger at the local grill.(Scott is a true Alpha, Liam's his beta but Theo's mate and omega in his pack)(Theo didn't kill anyone, Scott gave him a bit of his power, he's just a good pal with his own pack)





	Delirium

Delirium

+

Some explanations!

Alpha: it's character is shaped by protection, possession sometimes even aggressive but it depends on the author. Physical shape: tall, buffed and imposing. Sexual impulse: Alphas are aroused very quickly.  
An alpha gets every few weeks in a rut which means he's hard 24/7 and extremely aroused. They have to masturbate or have sex with an omega. In this time the alpha wouldn't sleep, eat or drink much. He also is very tensed and if someone touches his omega or companion it isn't rarely that someone won't get out of the fight safe and sound.

Beta: There aren't a lot informations about betas, they're just a secondary character. Not conspicuous but also not shy. Can't smell omegas unless they are highly arises which happens very rarely

Omega: are often shy, reserved, insecure and other adjectives like that. Sometimes there are omegas who act bitchy the normal abut in the bed they are submissive. In the sexual study, omega are like girls; they can get wet. Not only that his underwear gets wet but the secretion's just running out of his hole. (Means no lube, yeah :D) also prepping isn't required! An omega gets in his heat every 3rd or 4th month, in this time the omega needs something inside of him, he feels empty. This can get fixed if he fingers himself or uses a dildo but the alpha is of course the first choice. 

Sedative: There are pills to suppress the heat and the usual smell of an alpha or omega, also protect from pregnancy. 

Alpha voice: a commanding tone which nobody can resist, so you are forced to do what the alpha says.

Heat: gets an omega, persists days.

Rut: see heat but with alpha.

•  
Warnings: Alpha!Theo, Omega!Liam, Top!Theo, Bottom!Liam, masturbation, dirty talk, phone sex, self fingering.

•><•

Liam stumbled through the bad room doors of Theo's room, his fly was still open the shirt wasn't buttoned up and his dark blonde hair was still a mess.  
"Move along, Theodore! My lunch date with Corey and Mason is in ten and if I'm coming late again they'll break my Lacrosse gear!" Theo laughed but Liam glared at him, "I'm fucking serious!"

Then he walked past Theo, reaching for his cologne and Theo leant next to him against the closet," Then you shouldn't sleep before lunch dates with people who want to break things you love the most, pup!"

 

"Don't pup me now!" the blonde haired claimed, furiously, " I need my beauty sleep after a twelve hour flight."  
"You don't need beauty sleep! You are already too pretty for the world, pup." Theo smirks, but you could see his honesty.  
Liam gave his boyfriend a bugged gaze but it wasn't a serious one so Theo smiles cockily at him, stepping towards his mate and closed his fly and shirt, then he gave him an intensive kiss.

"Don't forget your sedatives," he said and gave his favourite pack member a soft slap on his butt.  
"Just like a proprietorial alpha, hm?"

"Not proprietorial! Guarding," the Alpha stated.   
"Sure," Liam scoffed,"will be back in two hours or something like that, I love you."   
Then he left and Theo whispered an "I love you too."

•

Liam took the cab to get to his favourite restaurant in his hometown where he would meet Mason and Corey, both were betas. After the war against the hunters and the Anuk-Ite, it grew silent in Beacon Hills. Scott and the rest of his pack left for college, leaving behind his beta who was now part of Theo's pack, the Puppy Pack, along with Corey, Mason, Nolan and Alec but as an omega. Liam didn't care, he was still Scott's beta and due him being Theo's mate it didn't matter if he was an omega in the pack dynamic, he was still the second most important member in the pack. Scott, being the probably nicest person on the entire planet gave a bit of his Alpha power to Theo, who had now Alpha attributes. Red eyes, Ability to give the bite, Alpha voice and some more

Liam decided to visit his hangout, but since Theo didn't like it he had to go with Mason and Corey. He just hoped that there weren't lot of Alphas since he was a very attractive omega with a cute butt and smell and once he had turned down an Alpha (because of Theo, of course) and the boy totally flipped shit and had hit him so he had an blue eye for two weeks and Theo had beaten him into the delirium.

"Wow, only ten minutes too late," Mason joked, making Liam to look apologetically at his two best friends, " I'm very sorry, there was traffic." Corey smiled at him, " It's fine. As an apology you can get our meals from the counter, our number was just told."

So Liam walked up to the counter, giving the servant the number cart, "Oh, sure. It's coming in a minute." Therefore Liam waited while a group of Alphas came in, filling the restaurant with loudness. "Let's munch! My mom gave me a hundred."

The four boys in the age range between eighteen and twenty sat down at a table in the near of the counter where Liam was still waiting. He listened to them when they gave up their orders.  
"Hi, what can I bring you guys," the waitress asked and the teens laughed, "Everything!"

Liam sighed, young Alphas were always so go-getting. Even Theo has been like this at first but he changed himself so Liam would say yes to the date. He used to turn him down when Theo used to be so ballsy. Surprisingly both came along pretty well, could talk about everything, every touch and kiss felt so right, they could almost read each other's mind. This skill was sometimes very useful, especially when having sex.

Oh, the sex.

Liam casually touched his bite scar by his collarbone which showed off that he was bound to an Alpha. Every Omega gets told before his first heat what would lie ahead of him. The monthly heat which seemed to set his body in fire and this burning would only disappear when an Alpha bounds to him. This Alpha would be a honest and loving companion for the rest of your life and would support you in everything you do.

He found Theo, well more like Theo had to bound to him because Liam went into his first heat in the truck in the middle of Texas where both packs had to fight a group of hunters and Theo was the only, not-yet-mated Alpha in the near. But both didn't complain about this situation.

Liam got back to reality when the waitress accidentally bumped into his shoulder because she had a full packed tray, walking quickly to the boys. The she returned and said to Liam,"Sorry but I had to be quick or else they would have dismantled the place." Liam shrugged it off and she left him again.  
Then he got the meals from the kitchen assistant and so the Omega walked back to his friends, who had to switch the table because their usual table was reserved. Sadly their new table was next to the group of Alphas and also Mason and Corey didn't look happy. Liam sat down and then it happened.

He smelled the more or less knowing smell. He shivered and his eyes darted to the loud group next to him. The strong scent of an Alpha in a rut obscured his senses. Usually he wouldn't be liable for the testosterone since he daily took his pills and was bound to Theo-

His sedative!

He was on the plane this morning and wasn't allowed to take his pills with him, so he basically forgot them to take. But his boyfriend reminded him extra and he, being an idiot forgot it. "Shit!" He cursed, causing Mason to look up to him. "What's wrong Li? You're so pale."

"I-" the Omega whispered but got interrupted by his own pant as a well knowing smell overcame him; the smell of an Alpha. It sent small shivers over his spine which only can be called 'desire'.  
Theo usually reminds him timely for his heat then the couple would take precautions like locking up in the hotel room, going on a road trip or home but...was it possible to active the heat earlier than normal by the smell of a young Alpha? Was that possible? Liam didn't know but he knew that his heat grew stronger.

He almost fell of his chair but Mason held onto his arms. Liam began to shiver and hit his knee with the table leg. His pain got covered by another wave of arousal which clouded his mind and his sight began to blurry.  
"Fu-Mase," he whimpered, " I need-ahh shit."

As he felt his trousers became tighter and wetter because his secretion slowly ran out of his hole, he only had one thought. He needed Theo!

All of a sudden it seemed like the whole restaurant was looking at him. All Betas and Omegas looked up from their meal because they also smelled the sweet scent which Liam spread.  
Except the group of teenagers there were only three other Alphas in the room. Every one with their date at their table. Two were panting heavily but the third Alpha was a woman (which was very rarely) and she definitely didn't look like an Alpha; small, thin body and less make up. But she showed off this special superiority and that was exactly that what saved Liam in the end. Once the teenagers had realised of his problem they jumped up, pupils dilated, hands fisted and their breaths were heavily.

Then everything went so fast. The female Alpha walked over to the group, growling threateningly at them. "He's taken, can't you shit bags see that? You-" she pointed to Corey-"bring him in a back room and make sure that his Alpha gets him as quickly as possible. I try to keep those wimps away from him." while she said that she was looking at the shrinking four teens. She used her Alpha voice which was apodeictic

But before he could say 'Thanks' to her, his shoulder was touched by Corey and he was led in the back of the restaurant. He didn't dig think-like people like Corey but...this one contact, skin against skin was enough to switch off his brain once and for all.

"Theo." He whimpered. With trembling hands he searched for his phone in his pocket but Corey grasped his hands, "Mase's calling him. He should be here in a minute...oh fuck, Liam. Go in here,"- he shoved the shivering Liam in a bathroom stall-" lock it! Even I can smell you!" Then Mason who just came in, raised his voice," I can't reach him...Li, try it! Maybe he'll pick up his phone if it's your caller ID..."

Liam wasn't even listening anymore. Exhausted because of the hard arousal he went to the bottom, locking the door and reaching for his phone. He tipped on the phone app, went into emergency contacts and clicked on "Theo"

Nervously he waited and it felt like hours until-

"Little Wolf? What's wro-"

"T."

His soulmate automatically knew what's up. "Shit, Liam, where are you?"

"Grill." chocked Liam out, the sound of Theo's voice let him drown in his sea of arousal. "I'm on my way. Don't hang up!"

With the realisation how hot and rough Theo's voice actually was, he didn't even felt how hard his member was but also how wet his boxers were. The secretion hadn't even soaked his black boxers but also his black skinny. Desperately he opened his zipper, pulling down his pant to avoid any more stains since secretion was very hard to wash up if it's once dried. During his procedure he tried not to drop his phone since he couldn't handle with it to miss one of Theo's words or breaths but another wave hit him when he accidentally stroked over his bulge and he let his iPhone fall. With trembling hands he picked it up,"Theo?"

"I'm in the car, baby. Everything's gonna be fine, I'm there in ten."

A loud noise sounded from fore the stall door like someone had ran too fast and had stumbled then he heard a curse. "What was that?" Theo asked with an alarmed voice and a squealing of his brakes was to hear.  
Liam vaguely had recognised the voice but he didn't dare to answer Theo since he didn't want to cause a brawl between Theo and the teen from before.

"LIAM, WHAT WAS THAT?" Theo now yelled and his rage seemed to make it even worse, a whimper escaped Liam's opened mouth.  
"T-ugh, there is so-someone at the door-" Theo didn't he even bother to let him finish," Liam, you locked the door, right!?" Liam couldn't answer since he finally felt something inside of him and even if it was only a finger it, he let his head fall back against the wall and gasped.

"Are you touching yourself? Liam!"

Instead of answering the Omega began to stroke over his erection and at the same time he let another finger slip in his soaked hole, thrusting it in and out again and again. He could finally feel the heat lowering but only about a milli-degree but it wasn't enough to calm him down, of course.  
"I need you Theo..." He sighed desperately in the phone.

The Alpha suppressed a moan, "I'm there in a second-you have to stop, believe me! It's getting worse."

The Omega was unable to bring himself to pull out his fingers, no, he even added a third one and moaned at the feeling, relieved. His boner pounded hard against his stomach, his shirt was soaked in secretion and pre cum.  
Suddenly someone hit against the stall door, again and again like the person wanted to break the door into million wood pieces. 

"Cute little Omega," the distorted voice of the Alpha teenager sounded," lemme in. I'm gonna make you feel good."   
Liam stared at the door with widen eyes, unknowing what to answer. Then he noticed something; the boy wasn't using his alpha tone either Liam wouldn't have a choice but maybe the boy was trying to be nice first. Also, what's with the other people out there, Liam wondered.

"LIAM! Who's that?" Theo now was really in a rage but Liam knew that he tried to be calm. For both of them. "I- oh my god...someone...an Alpha, Theo, what should I do?"

"WHERE ARE COREY AND MASON? They should lead him out of there- no, I'm gonna kill him if he even tries to get a sneak peak at you."

Liam shook his head, his arousal was growing into the delirium, his fingers inside of him lost their feeling but a small part of his brain had woken up and worried about his soulmate. "You can't fight him...I'm kinda more important, plea-"

"Sure, you are! I'm gonna tell Alec to beat this dude up," Theo's laugh was more worried than amused and he added, growling." Oh, what am I even talking? I'm not gonna let him beat up, I tell Alec to kill him...I'm gonna pay his bail. By the way; I'm parking!"

In this moment the door yielded a bit but then the tumult began; loud voices and curses from Corey, Mason and someone else and then-silence. Everything was silent. No curses, no things which were thrown through the room and even not a breath. The only thing Liam could hear, was his own heavy and trembling breath, the splashing noises which caused his I and out moving fingers - still useless - and his mental voice which screamed for Theo.

Then he was here. "Pup? Little Wolf, you can open the door."

It already felt so wrong to let go of his boner and let his wet fingers slip out of his soaked hole but standing up was basically impossible. The heat seemed to keep him on the cold floor but only because of the thought that Theo was behind the thin wooden door, he could manage to get at least on his knees and he unlocked the door. Barely the door was unlocked the Alpha was already hovering over him, looking worried than ever before. His scent was more real than ever, his breath on Liam's face and his cool arms around him were like the heaven on earth to the young werewolf right now and he couldn't get enough of it. "God, it's worse than I though, baby, can you hear me?"

Liam nodded.

"Good, everything's gonna be fine, I'm here and I'll take you home and there I'll take care of you, pup."

Theo was everywhere, but not inside of him and that drove him crazy. He looked up to his soulmate, whimpering, "I can't!"

"Of course you can, I'll help you as always, baby boy. C'mon the other Alphas, Omegas and even some Betas are freaking out in out there. It's for very also very hard to resist you now-"

"Then take me! Theo, please, please, I need your co-"

"In a bit, first of all I want you to take your fingers out of you, it makes it worse. Let's get your pants up and then we are driving home-"

"No!" Liam who still knelt on the tiles, hooked his not occupied arm behind the brunette's head, pulling him down into a hot and wild kiss. Theo moaned and so did Liam who also sounded a bit needier. "Let's go home."

"Theodore, I need your fucking cock right now in my fucking ass!" hissed the blonde, impatiently and bugged. 

"Let's. Go."

These two words were said with such a pressure and it was also kinda felt wrong to Theo since he had never ever forced Liam to do something; means this was the first time he used his Alpha voice to Liam and so his mate couldn't do anything but let go. Liam was frustrated when Theo pulled his slightly soaked pants back on, the underwear was already in the bin since it was basically ruined. The rough and tight textile was torture and reward at once, on the one hand he was glad about every single touch but on the other hand it could be other touches. Like Theo's long fingers or his cocky tongue or his hilarious mouth or his big fat cock such would be his favourite.

"Is he okay?"

"Of course not, you shit face!"

"Lemme through, Mase, can you please open the back door for me?"

"Sure, good luck and call me when you guys are fine again!" Mason held the back door open for Theo who carried Liam in bridal which led to the parking of the restaurant. Liam leaned his head against Theo's shoulder, feeling the cold air relieved. He got sat down in the car and as soon as he was buckled up, he already tried to remove his jeans again. It worked but before he could touch his hurting crotch he got stopped by long fingers, wrapped around his writs. He heard a growling, "We are kinda in public so I order you not to touch yourself until we're home!"

"Theo," the smaller one whimpered," please don't, no no no please lemme at least stroke myself, T, please it hurts so much...I just need a bit pressure."

The brunette shut the door, ignoring the pleads and surrounding the car, he sat behind the steering wheel, groaning. He started the engine, looking straight ahead and ignoring the whimpering, shivering Liam. Then the Alpha stepped the gas, powering through the dark and empty streets. Nobody could stop him right now, not even the police or the queen. The need to get home and give Liam that what he needed, was too big and important.

Liam bit on his index fingers, keeping himself off to touch himself since Theo said no and he would do everything for his mate. Though, sweat was covering his whole body, his cheeks were red, his hair was sweaty and stick to his forehead and his shirt was also sticking on his back. He felt so cold and hot at the same time and it drove him crazy.  
As good as it could work with an buckle he removed his shirt then he leant his forearms against the glovebox, burying his head in his hands, panting. He was now fully naked.  
"T, when are we home?"

Theo kept his attention to the streets better than he did in biology, his jaw was tensed and his hands griped the wheel harder than necessary and his breath was fast and heavily, pupils dilated and the mouth open. There was no reason for him to look that mad! It wasn't Liam's fault that he went in his heat earlier than planned and he also couldn't do anything against the small noises which left his mouth.

When the Omega looked to his Alpha, he noticed a tent in Theo's tight jeans. He was also hard.

"Fucking shit, can't you just-"

He interrupted himself as the vehicle drove into a dark alley next to the main street of Beacon Hills. It was very dark except for the light of the cars.  
Outside the car it was silent but inside of the car, you could hear the loud gasping, the sound of unbuckling and the rustling of clothes. Then the smaller climbed over the coupling and sat down on Theo's hard lap, legs weirdly on each sides of his sides. The uncomfy position didn't bug him since he could feel the hugeness of his top and this was heaven on earth for him.

With a worried look, Theo stroked a bit of the sweaty hair out of Liam's forehead." Did anyone touch you, pup? This asshole-"

"Shut up, you dumbass! I'm dying here because I'm horny as fuck and ask me if this twink touched me? No he didn't, and since I heard your voice through the phone I only wanted you, only you!"   
Warm and welcoming lips were attacking his and he immediately opened it to give Theo's tongue entrance.

"Shirt off," Liam panted into the kiss. "Li, we're in public-"

"I am naked, Theo, so pretty please get naked as well."

But when Theo still hesitated, the blonde pulled a stunt, "Oh Theo, actually, he had touched me. He almost had his fingers in me and I bet they would have felt so better than mine...but I don't belong to him, I only belong to-" pinch in his nipples"- ugh, you. Only you."

Along to the arousal in the Alpha's eyes occupation lighted up in those now dark blue blackish eyes and he also finally threw his own shirt on the backseat, then he motioned Liam to lift up his hips so he could shove off his jeans and boxer shorts, awkwardly. Let's be honest; undressing behind the steering wheel and with a person on ones lap is very difficult.  
Curses sounded while a lot of elbow and head hitting happened. Theo almost regrets it for giving in but then he smells the sweet scent from Liam again and he threw this thought out of the window. Suddenly he felt the secretion soaking his thighs and seat and that was when he realised how hard his mate had to suffer but also Theo had to receive pain because of his throbbing penis.

As Theo went to prep Liam, the blonde haired hit his fingers away hard, growling," Forget it!! While I was waiting for you I prepared myself with three fingers...three fingers, Theodore...nothing compared to your fat, throbbing cock, huh! And guess what; I want his cock deep inside of me, tearing my ass apart"

Theo panted heavily, he wasn't used to Liam talking dirty. It always had been his job but seems like they kinda changed roles. Immediately he felt Liam's smaller hand on his member, positioning it fore his wet entrance. Liam slowly began to sink down on it, taking in every small inch and the heat grew into the delirium. The Omga literally sat onto Luke's lap, widened and filled up like never before.

Theo's big and soft hands grasped Liam's chubby buns, massaging them,"So...tight, fuck."

Then the heat lowered a bit and Liam gasped relieved," Finally." This was Theo's signal to buck his hips up, deepening his cock into his Omega who threw his head in his neck, loud moaning. That was all he needed, all he had begged Theo for it and now he got it. Theo just stroked over his prostate but only the relief and the whispered "I love you" was all what triggered Liam's orgasm. He screamed raspy and loud, unloading his load over his and Theo's tummy, his back was bowed a bit back and the head leant with the scalp against the front window.

Sadly the heat wasn't completely gone so he was very happy about Theo's continued thrusts, moving in circles on the slightly reddened dick and Liam closed the gap between their mouths, starting a hot make out session. Their tongues were fighting and roaming in each other's mouth. But despite being supernatural, the need to breathe was still there and for breathing you need oxygen. That was the reason why they interrupted their make our session for a few times, while that they roamed their hand over the bodies from their partner.

Liam clawed on Theo's shoulders while his next climax approached him again. " The, I neeeee- ugh" Theo's thrusts became faster, harder and rougher even though his whole body hurt due the uncomfortable position but as an Alpha he had to handle with it since Liam wasn't useful in the state he was. He was even able to sit up straight, even that Theo had to do. He held Liam by his hips straight.

Suddenly the bigger one if them hit Liam's prostate again and again, hitting it continually until the Omega felt the heat wave coming closer. "The-ugh-, I'm gonna- ahh, deeper, cmon please!" he begged Theo.

The brunette now knew exactly what to do. He began to suck at the thin skin of Liam's collar, exactly above the small scar which showed off that they belong to each other. He moved his head to the side, letting his fang elongate and bit down on the over sensitive thin skin of the scar, causing Liam to cum a second time between their bodies, loud whimpering and crying. He was too much into this intensive deed that he didn't notice that he had started to cry. The intensive feeling of a second orgasm in that short time lapse was overwhelming and he tightens his rim around Theo's red penis, causing the exact pressure to shove him over the cliff.

The Alpha choked his scream into his mate's neck and scrapped over his back while he finished the last gentle thrusts. Another fact about Alphas! After their climax, their member wouldn't go down instead his basis would even swell bigger, creating the oh-so-famous knot.   
That's what happened to Theo right now and he was practically trapped in Liam but didn't mind. It was exactly that what they needed and that was good.

Well not quite. Liam still felt his heat and in at least a two hours he would beg for attention and propinquity but right now he was glad that his first wave was over, leaning against his anchor who hugged him tightly.  
The whole car smelled like sex and semen and fresh oxygen was highly necessary. The windows were fogged and the temperature was also very muggy. Theo opened the windows in the back to refresh the car.

The sweet scent of the Omega's secretion which was blurred over the seats and their legs slowly dried, was still in the air. Theo gently stroked through the sweaty blonde hair of his partner," Are you alright, pup?"

Liam couldn't answer, he was too exhausted and overwhelmed.

"We'll wait until I'm down again and then I'll drive you home where I wash us and then you can sleep...unless your heat increases again," Theo mumbled softly into Liam's ear. 

"No, don't wanna be empty. Stay inside me and drive home."

Scott's beta honestly was very very exhausted since it was the first time that it was that intensive but he also knew that it won't last long until his heat would increase again.

"No, I'm not gonna drive with you on my lap. Safety first, little wolf!"

"Pretty please, Daddy, I need it please." He begged and Theo sighed, giving in. He couldn't resist this needy voice. He started the engine, awkwardly and cleaned the front window before he drove off on the Main Street, praying that no one sees them some both were naked and you could clearly see their bodies screaming loud 'Sex'

Theo parked in front of Liam's house, seeing that his mother opened the front door. Jenna looked at them and she immediately knew what happened. She giggles a bit and approached the couple, holding out a big blanket. "Aw poor Liam, get him in the bed and stay with him. He'll need you in a short while...I tell his dad that we have to sleep in a hotel for this night."

That was why Theo loved his mate's mom.

He covered his anchor in the blanket and dressed himself with his jeans, then he carried his omega into his bedroom where he pulled the curtains down and locked the door. Then he laid down next to Liam who wrapped half asleep his arms around Theo's waist.

"Love you, daddy."

"Daddy loves you too, pup."

Both enjoyed the less minutes of silence before the next heat wave would hit Liam and keep the couple awake for the whole night. And it hit Liam very hard again, this time.


End file.
